Path of Desperation
by Monkeys on Typewriters
Summary: Pops always told me I'd never amount to anything. That I'd always have to scramble if I ever even wanted scraps. Heh. Wonder what he'd say if he saw the company I keep nowadays. All of it paid for using the skills he... 'taught' me. The perks of an oarsman's life are pretty sweet, but that price tag is awful bloody.
1. Shortchanged 'Hero'

**Chapter One: Shortchanged 'Hero'**

* * *

The shrill ringtone startled everyone in the room, though it was hard to tell who was more shocked: the guys waking up or me. Teach me not to use cheap knockout gas. As they scrambled up from the floor, I grabbed my scroll and answered it.

"Yo, talk to me."

"Black. Contract's been pulled. Guy got cold feet." I heard Buddy's voice over the noise of the people in the room and groaned at his words. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be comped for any expenses. That's why we have initial fees for these things."

"Yeah well, hope they cover hospital bills. Because this guy's posse ain't gonna be happy with me."

"Wait, you're there? How'd you get there so fas-"

"Later, Buddy." I said, putting away my scroll. At this point everyone was up, looking at me, and armed, though one sleepy idiot had a lamp in his hands. I probably did look a tad suspicious completely covered up from head to toe and standing in the doorway leading to their boss' room. I tugged at the cloth wrapped around the bottom of my face and glanced around, looking for anything. Just a spacious hotel suite, complete with pricey furniture and paintings. All in all, a headache for me. "So. How was everyone's beauty sleep?"

That was apparently the magic signal, because all six guys barreled toward me. Most of them with actual weapons. My foot instantly shot up, slamming into the face of the lead man and smashing him into the ground. I winced as I felt tremors run up through my knee and thigh. I'd be paying for that tomorrow. I ducked under a swung lamp, before coming up and slamming my knuckles into the guy's throat.

I heard movement behind me, so I moved to the side and watched as my former opponent got tackled to the ground, his head bouncing on the floor. I took a moment to make a beautiful kick to the noggin of the man who 'helped' me, sending him back to la-la land even as I felt another slight tremor. Three down, three to go. I looked around and saw one nearing a scroll on the other side of the room. That just wouldn't do. I hopped over furniture - feeling the burn - and got to him just as he picked up the scroll. Slamming into him, I drove his head into the nearby wall. I did it again to make sure he stayed down.

I picked up the club he'd dropped and turned to the last two guys. Or at least where they'd been. 'Cause all I found was an open hotel door. Fuck. Time to go rappelling… without a rope. Buddy owes me an explanation for this.

* * *

A while later, after a change of clothes and a rousing game of 'dodge the cop', I walked through the doors of the _Lethe_. I scanned the club, looking for one thing in particular. And I found it behind the bar, waving for me. Six-and-a-half feet of irritating son-of-a-bitch: Buddy.

"Mercury Black! Just the kid I wanted to see. Come on down." He called out over the floor.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the bar, keeping a watch in my peripheral for anything. None of the usual players seemed to be in tonight. Wonder if this sort of thing got seasonal upswings? I sat on a stool in front of Buddy, looking up at him. He looked immaculate as always. Black slick-backed hair, nice three-piece suit, and it seemed like a new watch every time I saw him. Today's looked like some cheap plastic throwback. Maybe a charity case. Made me wanna sock him sometimes.

"So it seems you've been busy, kid." he said, placing his hands on the bar top and leaning forward as he smirked, before intoning his voice like a news anchor. " 'Authorities are looking for the assailant responsible for the murder in the _High Rise_ hotel just hours earlier. They were described as wearing a hoodie, jeans, and a face scarf.' Anything you want to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I fiddled with the buttons on my vest. Always felt constrained in formal wear. The fabric doesn't flow.

Buddy rolled his eyes. "Pull the other one, kid, it's got bells on. You know the contract got pulled."

"Hey. I killed the guy _before_ you called me. Hell, you calling me is what woke everyone in the room and got the cops involved, jackass."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "You know, Black, you really should mute that scroll of yours when you're on the job."

I snorted as I stared at Buddy, trying not to glare at him. "And you should learn how to use messages more. Sorry I don't know proper scroll etiquette. The old man never really let me have one when he was around."

"Well in that case, maybe I should go through the rules of the club. Make sure he properly went over them."

I groaned as I saw the grin on Buddy's face, resisting the urge to bang my head on the bar top.

"One." He said, holding a hand up and ticking fingers off. "The club is neutral ground for oarsmen as well as clients who wish to meet face-to-face. So no busting up the place, since blood is a bitch to clean. Two: no contract may be put on an active oarsmen. And three: oarsmen ain't allowed to kill each other, except-"

"When competing for the same open contract, then it's fair game." I finished, now resisting the urge to bang _his_ head on the bar top. "I know. That's such a stupid exception. Why have it?"

"Pent up tension." At this point Buddy reached under the bar and came up with a glass and liquor bottle, pouring himself a drink. "Without some way to let off steam, rivalries and the like built up and came to a head in the worst way. Used to have far worse punishments for breaking the rules. Management put in that stipulation so people who were having arguments could 'work it out' as far as they wanted to. It solved a lot of issues. Now Management just excommunicates those who break the rules. We may not help ya, but we don't bury ya anymore."

"Charming." I glanced around the club, looking at the people there. Some were sitting in pairs, chatting. Others were in groups playing games: cards, pool, a few others I couldn't see. There were just a few people scattered around on their lonesome drinking, reading, or smoking. I had to wonder though... even if they were using the place like the gentlemen's club it looked on the outside, how many were clients looking for something and how many were oarsmen like me? Did they come into this life with intent and purpose? Or did they just have nowhere else to go?

My musings were cut short when I turned back to Buddy to find a raised eyebrow and quizzical look.

"You alright, kid?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just been a long night. Not helped by losing out on a big chunk of lien on a job I actually completed."

He chuckled as he set his glass down. "It happens, kid. You ain't the first, you won't be the last. Though if you'd messaged me, I might have been able to do something. For future reference. Drink?"

"... Water." I said, sighing.

I saw Buddy start grumbling as he ducked under the bar, coming up with a glass of clear liquid a short moment later. I took a sip, feeling the burn of the alcohol going down my throat. It'd at least help with the pain in my legs tonight.

"You ever gonna tell me what's in this, Buddy?" I asked as I slowly sipped at the drink.

"I will when you order an actual drink. You have access to the whole bar and you order water. It's not right, so it's not happening."

"Heh. So we're both going to be disappointed." He rolled his eyes at that. "Anything new up I can take?"

"Black, take a rest for a day or two. You're still fairly new on the scene and while you're making a name for yourself, you'll burn out at this rate."

I scowled at that. The thought of staying still - of not doing anything - didn't sit well with me.

"Don't give me that look, kid. Or did you think I wouldn't notice how gingerly you were walking?"

Well, he had me there. I finished my drink and put the glass down before getting up from the bar. "Fine. I'll see you in a few days, Buddy. You'd better have something for me then."

He grinned. "Don't worry, kid. Someone's always pissed at someone else. There'll be something. Now go."

I made my way to exit, nodding to the bouncer as I stepped out onto the streets of Mistral and it's nightlife.

Mistral was a colorful city overall, with this part of the city being especially vibrant. It helped that it never truly went to sleep, only slowed down a bit in the daylight. Drinks flowed, entertainers cajoled, and smells enticed all sorts of fools to part with their last lien in some attempt at satisfaction. I waded through the crowds, avoiding the glitz and glamour as I headed to my apartment. Everything was certainly picking up in preparation for the tournament in a few weeks.

The garish colors turned to somewhat neutral tones and the clamor started dying down as I entered the residential area. I got to my apartment and went in, glancing around the living room. Yep. Still pretty barren, with just a recliner and couch for company. But it was mine.

I headed into the kitchen and over to the fridge, opening it up. Ah, yoghurt. Does the body good. I grabbed a container and closed the fridge before grabbing a spoon and digging in. I went back into the living room and slowly sat in my recliner with a sigh. Without anything to distract me anymore, the throbbing in my legs came to the forefront of my mind. I just focused on the sound of the air conditioning as I finished my yoghurt. I always hate these times. Left alone with my thoughts, silence, and time. Maybe I should get something to help that, like a jukebox. I mulled over the costs as I got up and tossed out the empty container and put the spoon in the sink. I stripped out of those uncomfortable dress clothes before doing some stretches to make sure my legs didn't cramp up. Then I hit the sack.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my scroll ringing from my side table. I groaned as I grabbed it, bringing it to my ear.

"What is it?"

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine right now?" Buddy's voice answered me.

"After hearing your voice who would be? What do you want, Buddy? I thought you weren't gonna contact me until I got some rest."

I heard a sigh. "I wouldn't be talking to you, except we got a client here who asked for you. By name."

I sat up at that. "By name, huh? Any particular reason?"

"Seems they don't want any big waves on the ride, kid, and you've been making a name for yourself in that regard. They'll have more details for ya, so come on in and see what kinda ferry they need set up."

Oh goody, a face to face. Always fun.

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Make sure to look presentable."

"Eat me."

I hung up, cutting off his chuckling, as I heaved myself out of bed with a groan. Another job, another body bag. Maybe I'll actually get my earnings for it this time.

* * *

I walked through the doors of the _Lethe_ a short time later, as ready as I'd ever be. Buddy was just inside, staring at his watch, apparently waiting for me. It was a deep green one this time, with a red inset. Actually kinda pleasing on the eyes.

"You know they have clocks on your scroll, right? You don't need that little timepiece of yours."

He looked up with a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. "Too easy to lose yourself in tech. A watch is just a simple rhythm. Should look inta gettin' one, kid. I could see it suitin' you."

"Too identifiable, Buddy." I said as I shook my head. "Easier to get caught when you got stuff like that dangling on ya. Now where's this client?"

"Fair enough. She's over there." He nodded at a woman sitting alone at a table. I adjusted my clothes before making my way over, trying to gauge everything I could about her.

First thing that stood out as I neared her was the nervousness. Both hands were clenched around a glass, her suit doing nothing to hide how tense her shoulders were as her eyes darted around the room. She looked a bit on the younger side, with a light tan to her skin - at least on what I could see - though the unkempt hair framing the side of her face, alongside pursed lips implied some sort of weariness to her.

Or maybe she just didn't like being in a den of assassins.

Her eyes finally caught sight of me, narrowing a bit as I placed myself on the opposite side of the table and put on what I hoped to hell looked like a sincere smile to her.

"Hello there, Miss. Hear you need me to run a ferry for someone."

"Ah, yes." Her eyes let up on their glaring at that, though her shoulders were still tensed. "Mister Black, I presume? You're quite like Mister Hamm described: a taller, athletic young man, with matching grey hair and eyes. The hair partially slicked back and dressed to the nines… though I can't seem to see the 'cocksure attitude' he mentioned." An eyebrow raised as she finished.

Oh joy. "Buddy does enjoy messing with first impressions. But please, how about we get down to business. Mind if I take a seat?" I gestured to the chair in front of me.

"Be my guest. I think I would… appreciate having this sordid affair done with quickly rather than dragging it out."

I took my seat, setting my hands on the table as I thought on how to get the ball rolling. I'd have preferred to take the discussion to a private room, but she didn't look like she was willing to move. A private contract this may be, but there were more than a few jokers on the board. Blunt seemed to be best here.

"So what's the situation, Miss…?"

"Holly." Came the terse reply. "The situation is that my partner is slowly bankrupting us with _over-_ generousity and I can't make him stop."

"Well now there's an odd emphasis."

"Yes. We set up a company to make enough capital to then purchase and ship supplies to those that need it. Survivors of Grimm attacks, the White Fang's shows of force, even just simple relief in hard times for some of the smaller settlements."

I nodded. Bring a little hope and relief to the suffering. Maybe keep the Grimm at bay. Altruism at its finest.

"Seems like a worthy cause. Much better than most people at least."

She slammed a fist onto the table at that, drawing brief glances from others nearby.

"Which is what makes this whole thing so much worse. The problem arises though from the fact that Alex puts just a bit more than he should into those relief packages. Never an exorbitant amount, but enough to put us in a deficit more often than not. And _every_ time someone tries to bring that fact up, he merely brushes it aside with the uncomfortable fact that the people it's going to need the supplies."

Well now this was interesting. "So he's aware of what he's doing?"

"No… or at least, there's no malicious intent. He just isn't thinking long term, which is a death cry for our company. And while there are a few like-minded individuals to myself, there's nothing Alex is doing that is technically illegal, so we can't wrest control away or oust him without likely crashing the company anyway. So we merely gathered enough money to… 'run a ferry', I believe was the phrase? I asked for someone with a reputation like yours so he could have a quiet and hopefully painless death. It's… the least I could offer."

"That's a pretty permanent solution." I drummed my fingers on the table as I watched her knock back a good portion of her drink.

"Yes, but it's the one I've chosen to pursue. Now can we stop dithering about. What details do you need from me?" Her eyes locked onto mine as her jaw set.

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the rather plush chair I was sat in as I met her stare, thinking on her question. What would make this go smoothly for everyone?

"I heard the name 'Alex' mentioned. That the name of your partner?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Alexander Stone, though he prefers Alex. He's a fairly private person too, with a concealed loft on the Eastern cliffside of Mistral. No bodyguards that I can recall, so if you were to approach him while he was seclud-"

"He have any allergies?"

"... What?"

I fought down a grin as I watched her try to process my question. "Allergies. You know: fish, nuts, cheap alcohol." A brief flash of my old man came to me as I said the last one.

Holly slowly shook her head, giving me quite the odd eye now. "No… nothing that comes to mind. He's got a strict diet and exercise regime. Or so he says. His sweet addiction is a bit of an open secret, but nothing allergenic I believe."

"Hmmm." I nodded as I stroked my chin a moment before getting up from the table. "I think I have all I need. Have a good day, Miss Holly."

"Wa- wait what?!" Her eyes widened as she placed both hands on the table and stared up at me. "We've barely talked over anything. What about his schedule, or- or his running route? _Useful_ information?"

"Come now, Miss, past habits aren't necessarily an indicator of future behavior. Besides, plausible deniability is a wonderful thing to consider. There's a reason for all the games and subtlety after all. Best way for two people to keep a secret is for one person not to know the details." And at least one of us should get the chance to sleep comfortably.

I put on a smirk as I left her sitting there looking lost. After all, I had a doctor to see.

* * *

 **Terra: 'Tis the Season...**


	2. Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Chapter 2: Just What the Doctor Ordered**

I sent an acceptance message to Buddy as I made my way down to the medical wing of the _Lethe_. Not hard to imagine a person or two being shocked at the sight of a fully stocked medical facility for a 'gentlemen's club'. Especially at some of the more exotic options available.

"Quite the interesting meeting you had, little quicksilver."

As the smooth, familiar voice hit my ear, my eyes started scanning my surroundings. Plush carpet, classy wallpaper with a few half-tables butted up against the walls, and the long, dark grey hair of the only person in that hallway other than me.

"Wolf."

Piercing green eyes set in a lean face were locked onto me from the side of the hallway, leaning against the wall. My… co-worker smirked at my address, knocking back a couple pills before she set her sights back on me.

"No need to be so short with me, quicksilver. I'm merely making an observation. No offense meant."

"None taken. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Chemist for somethin-"

"What really keeps you here in our little club, Mercury?"

Shit. My hands settled into my pockets as I watched Wolf lean there in that military fatigue she usually wore, her sleek tail lazily swinging behind her. I always dreaded this question.

I shrugged. "Kills the time, Wolf."

"It can at that." She nodded. "But that's not all it can kill, especially to those lacking anything driving them. Some do it for thrill, others to feed themselves. The reasons are varied, but most of the survivors have one that pushes them. What's yours?"

Smile and deflect, Black. "Always such a personal interest from you, Wolf. Have my charms captivated you?"

A chuckle escaped her lips as her gaze stayed locked to mine. "As handsome as you can sometimes make yourself appear, it's your potential that interests me, little quicksilver. You're earning a decent reputation, and some rivalries, all while being quite… listless in how you approach this life. It's a curiosity."

"Thought it was cats who were struck by that bug. Better check those pills of yours, might be expired." I started making my way down the hallway again, not looking back.

But her voice drifted forward for one more parting shot.

"As well as you're doing for the moment, I can't wait to see when you find a driving force. I'm sure it'll be entertaining."

A shiver ran down my spine as I clenched my fist, turning the corner and moving toward the Chemist's office. Damn crazy faunus.

I opened the door to the Chemist's front office, the plush carpet giving way to sterile tile, the wallpaper falling away to solid white walls. The receptionist, a weedy young man, looked up from his reading at my entering.

"Ah. Welcome welcome, for all your pharmaceutical needs. Hmm, Mister Black." His eyebrow raised as he finally noticed exactly who had stepped in. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon. If you need I can buzz you straight in. She just finished up with a patient and is free for the moment."

"That'd be wonderful." I nodded. At that, he pressed a buzzer on his desk. When another came from the device he waved me to the door next to his desk. I nodded again as I walked over and opened it, going through.

It was a decent sized examining room. Another door on the opposite side. Cot against one wall, counter with a sink against the other. She was at the sink washing her hands with her back to me. Still kind of amazes me how blasé people are with their personal safety when surrounded by paid killers, even in a 'safe' zone. An older woman, she looked quite the professional in her doctor's coat… which didn't stop it being a tad frightening when she turned after finishing washing and gave a stern glare as she caught sight of me.

"Ahh, Mister Black. Why am I not surprised." She drawled out with a sigh.

I shrugged a little. "Because the Chemist is always in high demand?"

"As I said before, I'll require at least a Knight-ranked chip before prescribing something more powerful for your legs."

My head cocked to the side, a frown setting in place, as a hand settled in my pocket near my chip pouch. The same thought ran through my head as last time I was here. As poetic as it'd be to use his chip to fix the damage, a King-rank was overkill. Besides… "This is for a job."

Her eyebrow raised at that. "Oh? Well then, Mister Black, what are the details?"

"I need something that can cause allergic reactions. Air-based, if you can."

"An aerosolized allergen. Hmm. Does the target have any specific allergy?"

"Uhhh… none that I know of. Bit of a health nut, actually."

She let out a long sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "One day I will work with someone who will make this easy for me and while I'll love it, I fear I won't know what to do with myself. One moment, Mister Black. Just stay here." With that, the doc opened that door on the other side of the room and walked through. I caught a glimpse of rows of bottles and vials before it closed.

She was gone for a few minutes before she came back with a small metal flask and a thin tube with a plunger on the end. She placed the items on the counter before turning to me.

"What's on the counter is a fast acting poison capable of inducing fatal apoplectic shock in anyone." She said with a long glance at it. "The trade off is that it _must_ soak into a mucous membrane of the target, Mister Black. I've included one of the longer aerosolizing units. The last person to use this utilized a standard inhaler, but forgot to entirely wipe themselves down after completing the job. Heheh."

I stared as a small smirk came to the Chemist's face. Right. "Doc?" Her eyes snapped to mine at my voice, smirk still there.

"Ah yes. Payment. Two Pawn chips should be sufficient."

My mouth twitched towards a frown as I dug into my chip pouch and drew out two chips, those black pawns standing out emblazoned on the solid white poker chip. I may have been getting more back from the job, but it still hurt to part with them. "Why the increase?"

"Lack of research." The Chemist's hand plucked the chips out of mine before depositing them into her coat. "While it's always refreshing having someone decide their battle with a thought out plan and not charging in, attacking, and hoping their aura will absorb everything, you do still have to rely on a poison that can possibly take _you_ out, Mister Black. A little more research next time will keep things smooth, and also increase the likelihood you'll come out unharmed." Her eyes flicked down at that before she went over to the counter and collected the items.

My hand briefly curled into a fist before I took a deep breath as she handed over the stuff. She was right, after all. Only reason I started considering these options was necessity. Still…

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, doc. Just in case, I'll make sure I wash - head to toe - before I touch myself." The smirk I plastered on stretched across my face. The eye-roll I got in response was well worth the effort.

"Droll. Though if you don't take that precaution, I suppose someone will find you stiff enough eventually. Rigor mortis is amusing in that sense."

"And on that note I'm gonna get outta here. Thanks again, doc."

"I always have the supply if you have the payment, Mister Black. Good day."

I stepped out of her examining room and made my way out toward the club, giving a nod to the receptionist as I passed. And as the sterile medical decor changed back to the plush overindulgence of the _Lethe_ , I thought about my target.

And realized I only had a name. Well, that and kind of a house location. But no features, nor the business' name. Nothing. I'd intentionally walked away with just the beginnings of a plan. The Chemist was right. I did need to start thinking these things out more.

Still, I had things to go on. Alexander Stone. Part of a big charity business. Lives on the eastern cliff of Mistral. Shouldn't be difficult.

* * *

A little time searching through newspapers left me leaning on the railings across from some secluded houses on the east side. They were set into the cliffside, built into what appeared to be a partial cave. But these ones were for the more… 'adventurous' homeowner. Because while there were some walkways and ladders to the doors, there also seemed to be paths on the cliff face if you were stupid enough to want the exercise.

Makes me wonder how they got the furniture inside.

But my target lived in one of those houses, which means I needed to figure out which one, and devise a strategy. Which meant the stakeout. Looking through papers had eaten into the day, which made it late afternoon when I'd headed out. A quick stop at my place for a change back into less conspicuous clothes - a mix up of dark colored pants, hoodie, along with a face scarf and gloves I kept hidden for now - and here I was.

I at least knew what Stone looked like now. The papers were kind enough to have a few shots of him when they had a story covering his business. People do like happy tales, and a company that spends its profit helping survivors would fill that quota.

There was still a decent crowd milling about, a few joining me in watching the sky as they leaned on the railing. Some were even jogging about, determined to get exercise in the most unsafe manner possible… wait. That Holly woman mentioned something about a running schedule.

My eyes glanced over the various runners passing me by, and there he was, chatting with someone as they both kept a decent pace. Tall, lean, with an honest look about him. Probably was just a nice guy. But it's not my job to wonder at the morality of my targets.

My gaze stayed on him as he broke away from his companion, making his way on one of the walkways to the outermost house and going inside. Good. I know the house. And there's seclusion. Now the tricky part comes in waiting till he's most likely asleep then getting in undetected and he's coming out and joining his friend again.

… Sonuvabitch!

Alright, this is okay. I know which house is his now. I'll just go in and wait for him. It's perfect. I looked back at the house and scanned it over before my head drooped toward the railing.

I couldn't just walk up and go in, that'd cause too many issues. So the only viable option I had was to climb down the cliff side and see if I could find a back door. I could just feel the pain in my legs starting up. Maybe I should look into that masseuse some of the others talk about. But no point in stalling.

I straightened up, stretching out as I glanced around. My target was long gone so I made my way up the nice, safe, non-threatening stairways to the top of the cliff. A lot more houses up here, though a glance around showed a thin crowd. Everyone was probably either inside or mulling around doing errands. Fewer witnesses at least.

I walked along the cliff top trying my damndest to limber up and release any building tension. Shoulder rolls, clenching and unclenching my fists, deep breaths. Soon enough I came up to the edge overlooking my target's house. Others further along it were even setting up a climbing rope. That might've been a smart idea even if it meant more obvious equipment. Minimalist approach isn't bad though.

Pulling out a pair of gloves and putting them on, I surveyed the rocks of the cliff face on the path toward the house. Looked like the path led towards a big landing pad area behind the house. A breeze blew past my face, the slight chill to it sending a shiver down my spine.

"Nervous, pal?"

I tensed up a bit as I turned to see a guy looking at me with a grin. Smile, Black, smile. "A bit. But more annoyed, really. Friend a mine messages me, saying I should come over, but when I get there his door was locked. Then he says through it I need to come the 'fun' way or he won't let me in." A sigh slipped out from my lips. My complaint drew a chuckle from the guy.

"Didn't even give you any equipment, eh? I think me and my friends have got some spare stuff we can lend y-"

"Thanks but I'm good." No need to add an accomplice into this. "Besides, I'll be having a good talk with him about stunts like this. I trust my legs to get me down there. Thanks for the concern."

They won't last much more than that right now, but I trust them that far. Aura can only do so much. Though by the looks I was getting from my new friend, he wasn't totally buying it.

"All right. If you're sure. I'd better not see you on the news tomorrow. I'd feel awful about it."

I couldn't help the smirk at that. "Don't worry. You won't be seeing this face on the news any time soon."

He slowly nodded, but walked back over to his friends setting up their own equipment. Now I needed to stop dallying.

I crouched down, grabbed onto the edge, and eased myself over, foot looking for a foothold.  
Once I'd found it I tested the weight, slowly putting more of my body onto it before starting the process again with another foothold. Now came the fun part. Footholds and handholds.

I took my time going down. Alternating foot, hand, foot, hand. An arduous task, made more so by my lack of experience. A quarter of the way down, I could feel the burn start in my legs, the sweat starting on my brow.

Halfway there, the trembling started. Small, but noticeable. Making it harder to hold steady in footholds - or even find them.

Three-quarters - almost there - and the sweat was running into my eyes, forcing me to hold up and wipe it away. I was glad for my gloves. Just imaging sweaty hands trying to hold onto rocks wasn't a pleasant thought. I'd've probably ended up actually going off into the drink below.

I forced myself down the rest of the way, ending up on the platform behind my target's house. All my limbs were tired, with my legs suffering the most. But I could see that glorious back door, away from all the prying eyes.

Though now that I think about it I needed to climb back up if I wanted to keep suspicion down, didn't I? Damnit. Right, worry about that later. Focus on getting in now.

I tried the door and found it locked. Of course, but better to get that out of the way. Should ask Buddy about a lockpick set. Hmm. There was a window though. Bit high off the ground but nothing too far. A small hop saw me grabbing onto the window sill and peering in. His workout area greeted me. Weights, other equipment, and mats were all around. I got in as good a position as I could and tried opening the window. Slowly it slid open enough I could squeeze inside. I dropped down to the floor, trying not to make too much noise.

I glanced around the room as I stood up, allowing myself to relax just a bit now that I'd tackled one hurdle. Easy to tell the guy at least thought about being healthy with this kinda room in his house. Whether he used it was another thing entirely. Buuut, if he did, and was also as picky about his food as Holly seemed to think...

I moved through the rooms - keeping an ear out for any footsteps that weren't mine - until I came to the kitchen. There I moved directly to the fridge and opened it up and saw my prize: sweet, sweet yoghurt. Raspberry flavored. I grabbed a container, closed the fridge, then started looking through the drawers for a spoon.

After I found that, I opened my prize and dug in as I started casing the house, still keeping an ear out and trying to avoid any obvious windows.

The first floor had that workout room, the kitchen, and his living room. The second floor though. It held his master bedroom, a spare bedroom, an office, and a bathroom.

After hitting the head, I headed back to that spare bedroom. There was a dinky cot, a desk with a chair, and a small dresser. And as tempting as it'd be waiting in that master bedroom, with its walk-in closet, I wasn't taking that chance. If I just sit in this chair eating my yoghurt, I can at least bullshit my way outta here... maybe.

So I parked my keester in that chair, enjoying my prize as I let my legs rest. How long could he be out running anyway?


	3. Dirty Deeds? Done Somewhat Inexpensively

**Chapter 3: Dirty Deeds? Done Somewhat Inexpensively**

My eyes jerked open, breath quickening as adrenaline surged through me. The spoon and empty yoghurt container fell to the floor with a clatter as I took in the dark room. I ran a hand down my face, forced a few deep breaths to slow down my pounding heart, then reached into my pocket and pulled out my scroll. Turning it on showed a time of one in the morning... well then. I think he didn't notice me. Or he really likes running.

I put my scroll away before getting up. At this point it'd be better to get ready more than anything. I pulled out my goggles, along with the poison and vaporizer. I put on the goggles, pulled up my face scarf, and pulled up my hood before unscrewing the poison's lid.

Carefully, I put in the vaporizer's tip and extracted - what I hoped was - a decent amount. I then recapped the poison and put it away. Firmly - though if I was honest, gingerly - holding the vaporizer in my hand, I quietly opened the door as I kept my breath slow and steady. Though the only sound I could hear was my own heart.

Glancing down each side of the hallway revealed nothing but dark shadows, made worse by my goggles. But I didn't dare take them off. Not with that poison so close to me. My eyes would adjust, dammit. Waiting a few moments turned the dark corridor into merely a dim one… great improvement. Still, it let move on over to the master bedroom door. I went through the same process: carefully, slowly opening the door while holding my breath slow and steady. This time my heart sped up like someone going to town on a pair of bongos.

It looked much the same as earlier, with one fairly large difference: my target sleeping away in his bed.

With smooth steps I made my way to his side, careful for any sudden moves on his part. But he slept away, oblivious to me and what I was about to do. His scroll lay on the nightstand next to his bed and I quietly grabbed that and pocketed it for the moment. I then put the tip of the vaporizer right in his nose and shoved the plunger down as hard and fast as I could before stepping back, putting the murder weapon away next to the poison-filled flask.

Predictably, after getting a nose full of mist, my target shot up coughing and wheezing. He glanced around, blinking rapidly, before his gaze fell on me and he started a bit.

"Who are you?!" He barked out, the question losing some of its bite with the nasally voice he had… or maybe it was the fact he was already dead and didn't know it. Either way, I just stared at him. I made sure not to look away as the people I killed died. An acknowledgement of what I've done, and to make sure the job's done.

Stone didn't seem to like my 'thoughtful' silence though.

"I think the police will enjoy having a wor-" His words cut out with a violent wheeze, hands shooting to his mouth. The wheezing continued, getting worse as his face turned red in the low light of the room. Guess it _was_ fast-acting.

He started clawing at the night table - probably looking for the scroll currently in my pocket - before giving up and throwing himself at me. I hopped back and watched him flop onto the floor, noticing that his neck seemed fairly plump for such a fit looking guy. He crawled a bit toward me before focusing on trying to breathe, the wheezing coming faster and shriller. As valiant as his effort was though, eventually he collapsed. The breaths were still quietly coming, but that stopped in short order.

I waited a few minutes, watching, until an unfortunately familiar stench started filling the room. I put his scroll back on the bedside table before taking out my own. Snapping a picture of the body, I sent it to Buddy with a message: 'River crossed.'

I let out a sigh as I put away my scroll. Time to head back. And while I could go out the front door, that might raise more suspicion than I'd like. Which means… another climb. Joy.

I'm having another yoghurt before I leave.

"Looking a little rough, kid."

"Rough day'll do that to ya, Buddy." I took a seat at the bar, careful to keep the sealed bag with my mission clothes close to me. But I tell you, even a change and a shower wasn't helping the weariness and aching I was feeling right now. "Found out I'm not the biggest fan of rock climbing."

Buddy got a chuckle at that. "Least you tried something new. But hey, onto better news: the lien's been wired to your account. And _here_ are your chips."

He reached into one of suit pockets and drew out four Fate chips, putting them on the countertop in two stacks: three Pawns, and one Rook. My fingers ran over the Rook, tracing the image on it.

"Gotta love entrepreneurs." I muttered. "Hey, Buddy. Ever been to that masseuse?"

His eyebrow raised at my question before nodding after a moment. "A couple times, kid. Well worth the time spent. You thinking of going?"

"Yeah. Wondering if it'll be any help relaxing."

"Go for it. Live a little. They'll do you right. My suggestion? Go for the full treatment and just relax." A smile spread across his face… which wasn't _as_ comforting as I think he meant it to be.

Still, it brought a grin to my face. "Sounds like a plan then. Oh." I paused as I was standing, before holding up the bag with my clothes. "Incinerator?"

Buddy sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Killing me, kid. It's between Accounting and the Architect."

"Thanks. See you in a few days, Buddy. Think I'll actually take your advice this time."

"There _is_ a god."

A chuckle escaped as I walked toward the hallway. I could already feel my body start relaxing.

* * *

I set my prey down carefully, making sure no damage had been done to it. No. The time for that would come later, in quiet, safe sanctuary. Besides, there were far too many witnesses around and I needed to make sure everything was above the board and legal.

"Do have a savings card with us, sir?"

"Ah, yes. One moment." I dug out the card, handing it over to cashier who scanned it before handing it back.

"Thank you, sir. Someone likes their yoghurt, eh?"

I shrugged. "Does the body good. Meant to get some a while ago anyway. Work just got in the way."

"Oh?" Her eyes had the obvious question in them as she added and bagged all my food. "What is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Personal troubleshooter. You tell me your troubles, and I shoot them." I chuckled, getting a laugh in response. "Better answer though is one-on-one consultation. I work with a client to solve personal issues they have to the best of my abilities. Unfortunately, the confidential nature of my business can be stressful, so it's always good to be healthy where I can."

Remembered smells of alcohol-stained breath reared up from the depths of my mind at that, a frown briefly crossing my face. I paid for my groceries and parted ways. And walking out of the store my scroll buzzed.

Taking it out, I saw a message from Buddy: 'Come see me at the Lethe. Have a job you might be interested in. Not a face-to-face though.' Hmm. Interesting. Well it'd been a few days. Might as well see what the offer was.

After dropping off my groceries I headed straight to the _Lethe_. Walking in I looked around and soon saw Buddy, playing by himself at one of the pool tables. I'd almost prefer the face-to-face. He straightened up as soon as he saw me making my way over to him, a smile on his face.

"Couldn't even dress up a little for me? I feel insulted. Dark slacks and a gray tee don't exactly scream 'class', kid."

I looked down at my clothes before looking back at him and flipping him the bird. Got a chuckle in response.

"Grab a cue, kid. We got time for a round while I explain. Gets boring playing with yourself."

I chuckled as I shook my head, grabbing a cue and powdering it up as I watched Buddy set up the balls. As he stretched out, the light flashed off his watch, today's piece being a solid white deal with dark red hands, curved in such a way they seemed to slice across the watch face. Definitely drew the eye.

"Take the first shot, Black." Buddy swept his arm over the table - a large grin on his face - before stepping off to the side.

I let my fingers run along the felt tabletop as I walked to where the cue ball was. I placed my cue in the crook of my hand and took aim at that white ball, so stark against the colors of all the rest. The crack of the cue ball connecting with the others was near piercing in the low hum of conversations, card games, and the band in the back. But as I watched the balls scatter about a smile came to my face. Because it was soothing, in its own way.

Buddy nodded. "Nice break. Looks like you're playing solids."

"Let's see how long my aim holds." Two more followed the first ball down before I ended up scratching. I waited until Buddy was set up and right about to strike before asking. "So what's the mission?"

His strike still connected, but it was just off enough he didn't sink anything. The glare I got was beautiful, especially when I let a grin spread across my face. I took my spot as he went to a nearby side table and grabbed a drink there.

"You're a right bastard, ain't ya?" He said before taking a sip. "Can't even enjoy a game of pool without getting back to work."

"You were the one who said he'd give details while we played. Time is money, Buddy. So spill."

"Yeah yeah. Though I don't think a pool game'll matter in the long run. They've been waiting three weeks already."

"Really now?" That was interesting… and distracting enough I missed my shot. "So what's the deal?"

"A bit atypical for the usual fare; thieving. Here's the kicker: Client wants the target unharmed. _That_ is non-negotiable."

A groan slipped loose, covered by the clack of Buddy's shot. "Little wonder nobody wants it. What's the payout?"

"Twenty-five kay, along with two Rooks and a Pawn."

Not a bad haul, but not necessarily worth the extra hoops. My thoughts wandered as Buddy played, soon fouling up one of his shots. Though he set me up beautifully. I grinned at his grumbling. Like a wonderful song.

"So the client leave any info, or would I be flying blind?"

"Now there's the fun part. Client left a full dossier on the target: photo, habits, daily routine, even likes and dislikes. But instead of enticing anybody…"

"It's just made them more suspicious." That much freely given info _was_ a bit concerni- ooh. Two-in-one! Nice. "What would I be taking?"

"A pocket watch."

This time there was no clack to hide my groan, along with the roll of my eyes. There _would_ be another watch fetishist in this world. I looked over the pool table, seeing where the balls lay. I had one left to sink: that green six ball. Only problem was it was right next to the eight ball… well, might as well go for broke.

"I'll take it." My shot hit, the two balls splitting off in different directions. I soon sighed.

"It was a nice try, kid. Though you probably should've gone the safer route and just sunk the six."

"Table's crooked. The six should've sunk long before the eight." I glowered at him a moment. "Send me the dossier. I've got some verifying to do."

"You got it, Black. It'll be to you inside half-an-hour. Care for another game in the meantime?"

I started opening my mouth to say no, before closing it. Not like I really had anything to lose killing time here as opposed to at the apartment. "Sure. Sounds good."

A grin spread across Buddy's face. "Glad to hear it. How's about a drink?"

"Sure. I'll take a water."

The speed at which his grin turned into a frown was at least a small consolation for how I bungled this game. Let's see if I can turn that luck around.

* * *

I sat at my table on a balcony overlooking the lower market, enjoying a late lunch. Grilled fish, with some weird kind of vegetab- the important thing is I had a clear view of a damn good amount of the market. Which was good. My target made his rounds here every day, in search of fresh ingredients for his restaurant.

Control freaks. Gotta micromanage everything. My hand briefly clenched around my glass. I shook my head, hoping to clear it. A few days staking this guy out hadn't left the best impression. But most of the dossier seemed to be accurate. Now it was time to come up with a plan.

Ah. There he was. Nine a.m. right on schedule. Ladd Rojo. That blond hair and pristine white suit stood out like a sore thumb in this environment. Then he goes and makes that grand gesture of pulling out his pocket watch - my target - and acting like a dick, like he's somehow been inconvenienced by the crowd. Should've gotten here earlier then, pal.

My eyes followed him, thoughts wandering. Could try to get in as one of the staff, but that exposes my face and'll make my daily life needlessly difficult. Hmm. Maybe strike a deal with him? Gotta be something I can trade that watch for. He can't be too attached to it. Or maybe I can just nick the damn thing off him like that girl down there!

My jaw dropped as I watched some young woman walk up, reach into Rojo's pocket, and take the watch before calmly walking away, all while Rojo was still deciding which stand he wanted to bother.

Shit.

I threw down a lien card - hoping it was enough to cover my bill - as I flew down the stairs of the restaurant and took to the streets. Green hair, ponytail, dark brown skin. Shouldn't be too hard to keep track of in a crowd, right?

There! I saw a flutter of green to my left, and saw my new target making her way down the street. Time to tail her. She walked a good while, zig-zagging and constantly turning. Never stopping in the crazy maze of lower Mistral. I briefly lost sight of her for a few moments before catching her again on a completely different street.

Might've been an hour or so before I followed my job thief around another corner and found myself alone with her and staring into glaring red eyes… well fuck.

"Why're you followin' me?" The question came out harshly, more than a little anger - and maybe fear - in those eyes. Diffusing time.

I slowly brought my hands up, fingers spread and palms forward. Making sure to stand a good ways away. "Not sure what you mean, miss. Just made a wrong turn here. Not too familiar with these parts-"

"Cut the bullshit. Once I lost you at that crowd, I doubled back and let you see me, wonderin' if I was just paranoid. But wouldn't ya know it? You took the bait."

A grimace blossomed on my face. I'd been made. No reason to deny it, though I still kept my hands up. "Look, lady, I'll admit that was a nice pull, but even Rojo should've noticed that. Now, you've got something I need and I'm willing to deal for-"

My words were cut off this time by a blow from the side, right into my face. I staggered back, whipping my head around to find my attacker. The only ones in the alley were me and the girl, who was still a good ten feet away from me and glaring.

Alright then.

Keeping my eyes on the girl, I reached into my chip pouch and pulled one out. Making sure it was the right one, I showed it to her. The Rook emblazoned on it glimmered in the afternoon light. "As I started to say, I'm willing to cut a deal. The watch you took for one of these."

"That's… that's an oarsman's coin."

Ooookay. She either knew how to throw her voice, or that blow scrambled my head. 'Cause I'm damn sure she didn't move her lips. 'Course, when she then vanished from view, I started leaning toward scrambled brains. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, then blinked again, but she didn't reappear.

"Shit. I fleeced an oarsman's target."

My head snapped to the sound of her voice, seeing her near the entrance of the alley. Though she was slowly backing up, her hand twitching near weapons holstered on her back. How… later, Black, later.

"Look, you know what this is, what it means. I'm willing to trade you it for that watch."

"Why?" She asked, and boy was there fear in those eyes now. "Talk to the right people, listen to the right things, you hear what goes down. Why make a deal when you could just take it and bury any witnesses?"

I sighed. "Because that feels far too..." Much like what my old man did. "Attention grabbing. Better this way. You get a chip, and I get what I need. So how about it?"

It was a long wait for a slow nod. I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Now since I doubt you'll be willing to come over here to exchange them - or let me come to you - how's about we toss them to each other on the count of three?"

This finally brought a smile - or at least a smirk - to her face. "You're right." She said. "I wouldn't have been willing. I'm countin' though. One… two… three!"

Unlike everything else today, the exchange went off without a hitch. She caught the chip and I caught the watch. Heavy thing too, silver and gold seemingly making the majority of its components. Intricate design engraved on it. Woulda got her a pretty chunk of lien at the right fence.

"Who _are_ you?"

I looked up from inspecting to see her staring at me… well. Why not. She'd seen my face and knew about oarsmen. She does any kind of looking she'll find me.

"Mercury. What about you?" At that, she vanished again, leaving me alone in the alley with my prize. I let out a sigh as I ran a finger over the watch. "Guess that's a 'no', eh, lady?"

Welp. Time to go turn this little trinket in… as soon as I figure out where the fuck I am.

* * *

Soon enough, I managed to find my way to the _Lethe_ , walking through and heading straight to the bar. Buddy was there - as per usual - taking care of a few regulars. I pulled up a seat and waited.

"My my, kid." Buddy said as he sauntered over. "You actually look rested for once, though a bit nettled. Take it things went well?"

I pulled the pocket watch out and let it dangle from my fingers by the chain, swinging it like a pendulum. "River crossed."

A grin spread across Buddy's face. "Excellent. Lien'll be wired to you soon and I can grab the chips in a few. Drink in the meantime? Something _actually_ celebratory?"

My mouth thinned into a line. "... No. Just a water."

Buddy's eyebrow raised, none of his usual grumbling as he made my 'water' and placed it in front of me. "Now there's an interesting face. Got something on yer chest, kid?"

I sighed before taking a sip, the alcohol leaving a warm burn down my throat. "Just that I technically wasn't the one to nick this. And that I had to trade a Rook chip to secure it."

"Wouldn't be too harsh on yourself, kid." Buddy said with a shrug. "The job wasn't necessarily your usual fare, and it got done, right? No use crying over _how_ it got done."

I slowly nodded before taking another sip. Guess he had a point. Couldn't really keep track of every variable.

Right?

* * *

 **Terra: It's honestly both interesting and worrying writing as the assassin who has to plan how to kill people and the like. Wondering if your search history will get you in trouble...**


End file.
